Recompense for Treachery
by ErieDragon
Summary: The relationship they thought would survive all trials gave way to corporate power. And, of course, Junpei comes along in time to help retrieve the pieces.
1. That Dango Shop

=Maybe plot, maybe not. Maybe I wanted to give Junpei another chance, he's not that bad of a guy, at heart. So anyway, here goes.=

****

Recompense for Treachery

A-1 Sauce! ... or Chapter 1, "That Dango Shop."

The day grew colder as Junpei strode down the sidewalk, his hands tucked into his pockets and his blonde hair brushing his forehead in the breeze. Tokyo seemed the same as ever, couples walking by hand in hand, shop signs piercing the gray, overcast sky with neon lights and the bright hum of life. He let out a sigh and scoured the line of stores beside him, looking for a way to subdue his hunger without ruining his appetite. He was only visiting briefly--his second class for the day was canceled and so he came to the big city for old time's sake--and then he had a dinner date at university. He paused at a small confection shop, which seemed hidden between two large signs. Feeling a sudden sense of déjà vu--and also a sharp sweet tooth-- he shook his head and walked inside.

The dango shop retained a charm lacking in the rest of Tokyo. It was quiet and appeared to have very few visitors, and one girl was manning the counter. She had curly dark hair and was restocking a particular kind of sweet, not noticing Junpei as he approached. Glancing up, the girl smiled.

"Hello, sir," she greeted, quickly standing and nodding her head. He responded silently, walking over to the glass and inspecting each small treat. They were quite pretty, each one decorated with icings and chocolates of different colors and sitting in patterned foil. He didn't acknowledge when another girl came from the back, stepping up to the cash register in anticipation of his order.

"I'll have one of those," Junpei said at last, pointing to a particular small, chocolate item. The first girl nodded and removed one, placing it in a small bag on the counter. Without looking up he took out his wallet, then glanced at the register for a price. He blinked at the zeros lined across it.

"Junpei-kun," came a familiar voice. His head shot up, his gaze meeting slowly with a pair of wide, brown eyes.

"Makino-san," he murmured. Her hair had been cut short, and was now held in a pair of small buns with pins to hold her wild bangs. Much of the roundness in her face had given way to a more feminine look, though she still retained much of her hard stubbornness in her cheeks and lips. Five years had done good things for her.

The silence hung thickly in the air until Yuki lightly prodded Tsukushi in the arm. The woman jumped slightly, breaking eye contact with Junpei and focusing on the task of ringing up his purchase. "Three hundred and fifty yen, please," she informed him with a slight stutter. He nodded and withdrew the proper tender, which she put in the register and dropped a few coins of change into his palm.

Junpei turned, intent on leaving the small store as soon as possible. Unbidden memories rose to the surface, causing him to wince slightly and hunch his shoulders, as if avoiding her gaze. "Wait, Junpei!"

He spun around, watching as Tsukushi came around the counter, stopping after pushing through the small doors. "D-do you have a moment?" Junpei watched her calculatingly before facing her and nodding his head. She smiled briefly before sitting down at a small table against the window. There were only two of the tables in the shop, and they were the result of one of Tsukushi's rare impulse buys. Though very few people used them, she had been unable to leave the cute pieces of furniture in the shop where they were on closeout.

"Is this all right?" Junpei asked, his voice slightly nervous. Tsukushi nodded her head.

"We don't get many customers now," she replied. She seemed to have rediscovered some of her courage. "What have you been doing lately?"

"I'm attending university outside Tokyo," he said, unable to look directly into her intent brown eyes. "Just studying, trying to get by." Tsukushi chuckled and he raised his eyebrows.

"I can't imagine a model having 'trouble' getting by," she commented. Junpei felt himself ease slightly at her laughter.

"I suppose not, huh?" He smiled ever so slightly. "How have you been?"

Tsukushi let her eyes drop at that moment to her hands. "I'm... well." Junpei waited for her to say more, which she did after a moment's silence. "Doumyouji's getting married next week."

Junpei sighed at the name. If only it hadn't been Tsukasa, if she hadn't fallen for the one man he truly despised. After the incident, Junpei had spent hours remembering her shouts, her pleas, and her tears. A man like Doumyouji didn't deserve her tears, he thought. Though he could admit his enemy had obviously changed since Makino Tsukushi, Junpei felt no remorse over his thorough beating of the man. He knew Doumyouji would never be able to fully comprehend the depth of the girl's complex feelings and that eventually, she would have to move on. He was all muscle and heart, but with very little brain. Junpei had spent hours thinking hypothetically, 'What if she had met me first? What if I could have her?' He would never had made her cry, he would never, ever have betrayed her if it hadn't been for that one Doumyouji Tsukasa.

"What... what happened?" Junpei inquired, not knowing if the issue would be too tender for her to reveal to him. He knew he was asking too much of her, but it would relieve him to know she had found someone better. He always wished that someone else would be him, but it was too much to expect after the sin he had committed against her. Her body shielding Doumyouji's haunted his dreams for months afterwards.

Tsukushi looked at her hands, her hair falling in front of her face and obscuring her eyes with shadows. "We tried. We worked so hard, but we were crushed under the corporate foot and arranged marriage." She paused, as if gathering her wits. "I had thought... I had thought we would make it. But love isn't everything."

There was silence. Junpei lightly lifted his hand, placing it on hers and squeezing briefly. At the mere touch her shoulders tensed and her head lowered, and she shook slightly as a tear pricked at her eye but refused to fall, as if so many before it had done so, unheeded. "We tried so hard..."

And then, Junpei had an idea. "Makino-san!" he said suddenly, surprising the girl. She looked at him, her bright eyes sparking with moisture. "When do you get off work?"

"A-around e-eight," she replied, her shock seeming to override her tears. Junpei nodded and smiled, using her hand to draw her to her feet.

"What do you say to a late dinner?" he asked brightly. He suddenly felt rejuvenated, as if his whole being was suddenly focused around making this one girl forget her sadness. She could only nod slowly before he flashed her a wide smile. "I'll see you then!" He squeezed her hand once more in reassurance and took his small bagged confection. Before she could react he dashed out the door.

As soon as he got on the street, Junpei scoured the sidewalk for a pay phone. Spotting one in use, he trotted over and arrived just as the woman inside stepped out. Fishing a few coins out of his pocket he went into the booth and closed the glass door, taking the phone off the hook and putting in his change before dialing the number.

"Minami? This is Oribe. Something came up with an... old friend. I won't be able to make it tonight, but I can probably meet you tomorrow instead. All right, thanks. Same time. Goodbye."

"Tsukushi, who was that?" Yuki asked as she wiped the glass clean. Tsukushi glanced up from the register, where she was tallying numbers on a receipt.

"Oh... Just someone from Eitoku," she replied vaguely. Yuki raised one eyebrow, then went back to her work without prying further.

At eight o'clock they finished most of the cleaning. Yuki had left earlier, leaving Tsukushi to do the last shift on her own. She was used to late nights by that time, for she was working even longer hours to pay the added expense for her university tuition. She was just turning off the lights in the back room when she heard the jingle of the door.

"Sorry, we're closed!" she called. She paused, but there was no adjoining sound of a disappointed customer leaving. "I said-" she stopped mid-sentence, remembering Junpei's words when she saw him standing just inside the shop. He nodded at her and smiled, his blonde hair ruffling slightly in a breeze only felt outside.

"Ready to go?" he asked jovially. His voice was a jolt to Tsukushi's memories, bringing forth images of a funny, blonde haired boy with glasses. 'Do you need a friend?' She shuddered briefly and nodded at him, her mind too tired and clouded for her to either resist or do anything but be swept away in his whirlwind.

"S-sure," she managed, taking her purse out from the employee closet and slipping it over her shoulder. "Just wait a moment, I have to turn out the lights and lock up."

By the time the two had left the shop, Tsukushi glanced at her watch and noticed it was already twenty after. Junpei merely stood and waited patiently, his eyes never once wandering from her as she bustled about, remembering each task that she had previously forgotten. By the time they stepped out onto the brightly-lit street, she was already tired.

"This place has changed a lot in the last few years," Junpei commented as they turned a corner onto one of the larger main streets. Tsukushi only nodded her head, feeling the beginnings of a slight nervousness all the way down to her wrists. Her outright hatred of him had dissipated with her maturity to dislike and recently, impartiality. Though it was true that he had left like she asked, every so often her thoughts wandered back to him.

He was one of the reasons she and Tsukasa had gotten together, so it was hard for him and his deeds to escape her mind. When at her angriest, Tsukushi often felt that she could even forgive him for what he did; she often felt the same need for retribution.

"It looks like this place is still here," Junpei commented, seemingly to himself. "There was a restaurant I used to go to after modeling. It's pretty good, do you want to eat there?"

Tsukushi raised her eyebrows, her expectation that he would merely take her wherever he wanted to go splitting. Without thinking she nodded her head, and he smiled. "Great! I'm sure you'll like it, they have all kinds of things, and they're all good for you." Before she could blink, he had taken her by the hand and led her to the front entrance of a small restaurant. It was simple and it might be missed if one didn't look carefully.

Tsukushi was taken aback at the lively atmosphere inside. The waitresses were dressed suitably and most were older, and the place seemed to be thriving with life at every well-lit booth. Junpei smiled knowingly, for it was the same environment that had captured his heart during high school, when he spent so much of his time hiding his fame behind dorky glasses.

When they were finally seated in a far corner, Junpei attempted conversation. "I see you're still working at the dango shop. Are you going to school around here?" His eyebrows raised when, instead of responding, she looked down at her hands.

"Well, no. I'm finishing at university this year," she replied, her voice twittering nervously despite her conscious efforts to stabilize it. "At Eitoku." Junpei nodded his head.

"It's a feeder school, isn't it?" Tsukushi nodded in affirmation. Confused as to why she was reluctant to talk about her education, he decided he would harmlessly pry a little bit further. The Tsukushi he remembered wouldn't be afraid of school. "Is it a bad university? It's very expensive, I thought."

She only shook her head. "The F4 still go there."

Realization dawned on him, and Junpei mentally smacked himself. Of course, she had fallen out with Doumyouji. It should have been obvious to him that she wouldn't want to talk about it. "They're the same," her voice interjected into his thoughts. He watched her intently as she spoke, her eyes still down, her hands holding the menu lifelessly. "I don't really know them any more, though."

Junpei raised his eyebrows, for he remembered clearly how determined Tsukasa had been to protect her. Could his seemingly impenetrable 'love' be broken that easily? He leaned forward, giving her his full attention. She glanced at him and, taking in his inviting expression, leaned back against the cushion of the booth.

"It started like this."


	2. My Treat

=Actually... going places. Slight shock. Eh, I hate how simple the language is being--and how bad my sentence fluency is--but here's to not caring at all.=

****

Recompense for Treachery

Chapter 2, "My Treat."

"As you probably know well, Doumyouji has very, very strong emotions, and he acts on them without giving it a second thought. I've gone through the motions with him; at first I hated his impulsiveness, then I thought it attractive, then I loved it, for when I realized my feelings for him, most of the things I hated about him had died to nothing more than a slight smolder.

"Hanazawa Rui came back from France without Shizuka to meet us when we arrived in Japan. I had missed five months of school, and more distractions were almost more than I could take while trying to make up an entire semester. But Doumyouji doesn't know what it's like to struggle with school and get decent grades, he's never had to work for anything in his life. So, as I suppose is to be expected, none of the F4 could understand why I was avoiding them and focusing as intently on my work as I could. Having Rui around was more than I bargained for.

"Apparently, Shizuka had been previously engaged, so she couldn't come along with Rui to Japan. I had long considered him my friend, but I was surprised when I was the first he came to with his serious problem. Though the revival of his relationship with Shizuka had been wonderful for some time, despite what she said when she came back for him from France, she never did really need him. He knew that, but he took my advice and wouldn't merely run away like he had before. Instead, he said he wanted to get something off his chest. If that didn't make me worry, I don't know what could have.

"My relationship with Doumyouji was already rocky because of all the time I spent on my schoolwork. However, after our five months together, he seemed to be much more understanding toward my trials and took a step back until he thought he had the go-ahead. It really was rather gentle of him, I suppose. But Rui had decided that in France, somewhere along the line, he was really in love with me.

"I love them, I really do, but only like brothers. Doumyouji stuck it out with me for almost four years, through every kind of hell imaginable. My various mid-terms, finals, and even the college entrance exam. Though, being that I had attended Eitoku for high school, it seemed certain I would get into university there, I still had to work hard for it. But only one year after I had gotten in, his mother decided to advance back into our lives.

"I really don't know what to think of Doumyouji Kaede. She seemed to have finally accepted the relationship that Doumyouji and I had, when she decided that it wasn't quite enough for her. She wanted marriage, and she wanted it then. Stocks fell with the market drop, and even for the Doumyouji Corporation, things were getting tight. Shigeru plain refused--over and over--to marry him, so Doumyouji Kaede took it into her hands to find someone else.

"By my second year at university, we were doomed. I couldn't understand how I felt about Doumyouji anymore, and just as his fiery love for me died down, so did my resolve to stand up to his mother. So, I broke it off. We had had a few falling outs in the past, but somehow, I think he knew it was different. He left me alone.

"If he was going to marry someone, I at least hoped it would be someone who would love him back, so I encouraged Shigeru. I really don't know why or how, but I thought of it as a parting gift. Through everything Rui was there for me, even after I rejected his love and he flew back to France. Real love never lasts in the world of the rich, so he tells me. I saw him a year later outside the dango shop.

"He goes back to France every once in a while. He got into university as well, so he's finishing school with me there. I still speak to Mimasaka-san and Nishikado-san, how could I not? We share lunch and swap stories, almost like the good old days.

"Doumyouji doesn't go to school anymore. I haven't seen him, but Rui tells me he seems to have finally submitted to his mother's will. It hurts to think of it, but I can't imagine anything more beneficial for him. I guess eventually, we all had to gain some common sense."

Tsukushi finished her story with a sad sigh, resigning to lean back against the booth. Junpei watched her for a moment before speaking.

"Did it hurt?" he asked, his voice quiet. Tsukushi let her eyes rest on his face, her gaze seeming to probe him as she responded.

"No."

Junpei nodded, letting himself smile, even if only a small tip of one lip. "What are you studying at Eitoku?" he inquired, leaning forward to prop his chin on his hands.

Tsukushi then let a glint of excitement to brighten her somber brown eyes. "Business, actually," she said proudly, one eyebrow raising, and Junpei chuckled at the healthy flush of her cheeks.

"You want to be a businesswoman?" Tsukushi nodded, putting her hands on the edge of the table in an almost determined fashion.

"I want to someday own my own business, and make enough money to buy my parents a big house in the city and pay for my brother's tuition to Eitoku. He wants to transfer there," she announced. Before Junpei could reply, a waitress arrived at their table and, pad in hand, inquired of their food orders.

After the interruption, Junpei found himself silent, something he was rarely afflicted with for his generally quick, kind tongue and outgoing personality. He vaguely remembered thinking once, 'She doesn't need Doumyouji to look out for her, she seems to have that field covered just fine on her own.' And as it seemed, he was right. Despite all her trials and tribulations, Tsukushi still stood strong on her own, just like he expected.

"I always knew it," Junpei said suddenly, surprising Tsukushi, who had begun to wander into a nostalgic daze. "I always knew you didn't need anyone else to fly away."

Tsukushi smiled then, a real, genuine smile. She slowly nodded her head. "I suppose not," she replied, "I am a weed, after all. Weeds don't need spoiled, greenhouse flowers to make it in the world."

There was a moment of silence, not in the least uncomfortable, as both seemed to withdraw into their thoughts. It was then that Tsukushi spoke up.

"How about you? What have you been doing since Eitoku?"

Junpei smiled with a twinge of melancholy. "I transferred out a little while after... you know. I didn't want to have to face you again." Rather than the look of harsh recollection he expected, Tsukushi nodded her head, encouraging him to continue. "I went to a different school in Tokyo, with slightly less prestige. There's not much of a story to tell; I graduated, and went to university outside the city. I'm a second year there."

Their conversation was interrupted--not too soon for Junpei, he didn't want to expand on the fact his life was rather boring and uneventful compared to hers--by the arrival of their main meals. His eyes widened slightly when Tsukushi, not without proper manners for she was never the type to be rude even if she was starving, dove into her food and quickly devoured her meal. Junpei raised his eyebrows when she placed her chopsticks on her plate and he was only halfway through eating.

"How often do you eat?" he asked, regarding her satisfied expression with keen curiosity.

Tsukushi put a finger on her chin and furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "Well, I get off school just before work, and I usually can't get breakfast, but I either bring lunch or Rui shares his with me... I eat dinner at around this time," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It doesn't really matter."

Tsukushi glanced up at Junpei, who was regarding her with a frown, a tense forehead and narrowed eyes. "You can't be serious." Junpei felt a mixture of shock and pity--no, not pity, she didn't like it when people pitied her. Mostly just shock, then. Tsukushi tilted her head, her eyebrows raising in surprise at his loud response.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Junpei let out a sigh. The girl really worked too hard for her own good; it was a miracle she hadn't fallen over sick yet. Or maybe she had, he really didn't know how she operated anymore.

"You skip breakfast, have a meager lunch, and then don't eat until eight at night?" His voice was incredulous. "How do you survive? It's not healthy!" Tsukushi smiled suddenly and nodded her head, her eyes sparkling slightly with mirth.

She pushed some of her brown hair from her face and replied, "I really am all right, I've been living this way for five years. And anyway, Rui comes by twice a week and I see Mimasaka and Nishikado every other Saturday. I'm not cut off from the world either, and I certainly won't be left to die or anything of the sort." As she finished speaking, a sharp beeping noise pierced the air, causing Junpei to jump slightly out of his seat and his chopsticks to fall to the floor. "Ah, sorry!" Tsukushi apologized, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a watch, which was emitting loud, high-pitched beeps. She quickly turned it off and glanced at the time, her eyes growing wide and her happy smile turning into an apologetic one.

"You have to go, don't you?" Junpei asked, his voice more tired than disappointed, earning him a slow nod from the woman sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"I have to set it to remind me that I actually have to sleep," Tsukushi informed him sheepishly. She quickly pulled out her purse and wallet, fumbling around through the cash pocket. His hand touched hers, causing her to flinch momentarily and her eyes to meet his. "Don't worry, I've got it."

"But-"

"Really, it's... it's the least I can do." Tsukushi's eyes grew wide and her lips puffed slightly, in a way that Junpei found it hard not to pay too close attention to her slightly reddened face.

Tsukushi could only nod as his hand quickly left hers, his eyes brightening as he stood up and she followed suit. He walked her to the door, a nod to the hostess assuring her that he wasn't ditching the bill, merely escorting his lady friend. She had seen it often enough with her other regulars, though he hadn't been a regular in a few years, he had never once jumped the bill.

"Junpei-kun," Tsukushi addressed as Junpei held the door open for her, one foot propped against it as she stepped past him. She reached into her purse, withdrawing a pen and a small, blank business card as she continued, "Next time you're in town, make sure to give me a call." With a brief scribble she wrote her name and phone number across the top, pressing it into his surprised hand.

Junpei nodded and smiled, taking the card and tucking it into his pocket as she turned to leave. "Thank you, Makino-san," he said quietly, his gaze soft as she kept her eyes on him. "For everything. I'll be back soon."

Tsukushi only nodded her head and with one last wave, disappeared into the throng of people passing by the small shop in the glow of the streetlamps.

***

"Hello?" Tsukushi answered the phone, using her foot to 'straighten up' the room; this meant stuffing her books and bookbag under the table, jamming her clothes into her old, beaten up dresser, and making her kitchen into some semblance of sanity.

"Tsukushi?" came the voice on the other line. Tsukushi's face immediately brightened into a smile.

"Rui! How can I help you this fine, cold, depressing evening?"

"Well, I was actually wondering... you are coming to the wedding, right?"

Tsukushi let out a sigh. "Yeah, but I don't have a gift. I can't buy them anything, and my cookies aren't the greatest, you know that first-hand."

"Tsukushi, it's Tsukasa and Shigeru. They'll like anything if it's from you."

"Ugh, I just don't know. What are you getting them?"

"Not telling."

"What?! You can't do that."

"Yes I can. Anyway, you have tomorrow off, right? I mean, at least the morning; it is Saturday."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I have plans with Nishikado-san."

"That was last weekend. Are you avoiding me?"

"No! Anyway, why are you asking?"

"Well, I can help you find something for the wedding present, but you have to do something for me in return."

"Shopping? Oh no. Shopping with Shigeru-san is strenuous enough. Even though you have less than a millionth of her energy level, I don't think I can stand shopping with you rich people."

"Come on, you know you need my expert advice."

"Fine, fine. What do you need from me?"

"To come to the wedding with me, stay for the whole thing, have a good attitude, and dance with Tsukasa so you two can talk."

"You have to be kidding me."

"No. No skipping out during the reception when my head is turned, either."

"Just so you'll go shopping with me? Who says I even want your company?"

"Don't deny it. Besides, I'll buy you lunch, and I know you have a lot to talk about right now. I can hear it in your voice, you know."

"I really hate how well you know me."

"I know you do."

"Fine, I'll do it, but if it becomes painful, I'm leaving."

"All right, I guess I can concede that much. I'll be by at eleven, sound good?"

"See you then, you jerk."

"I'll bring my special braiding fingers just for you. Bye!"


	3. Monkeys!

=Longer than expected; always good, I suppose. No schedule--well, not true. The schedule is... inspiration. Dress in drag and do the hula!=

****

Recompense for Treachery

Chapter 3, "Monkeys!"

"I was friends with you! Even though what Doumyouji did was unforgivable... but what does that say about you?! You say things about justice... but you're the only villain here!"

"How can you understand my feelings?!"

"I can't! But you could at least go to Doumyouji and have a fair fight! But instead, you're resorting to this!"

Unforgivable. She had been his friend, and he had only repaid her with violence and betrayal. If only it hadn't been the one man he wanted dead so badly, if only it hadn't been the one man he hated with all his being, things with her would have been so different. He wouldn't have made her cry, the way both he and Doumyouji did. 

__

"About Eitoku princesses... there's nothing that scares me a bit."

She was no princess.

Junpei pressed his head into his pillow and let out a resigned sigh as he shifted, attempting to find a position comfortable enough that he would finally be able to drift off to sleep. But he had no such luck; unconsciousness avoided him like the plague, so he was left alone with his thoughts in the darkness of his room.

When Junpei wasn't thinking about the best way to discover Doumyouji's true feelings for Tsukushi, he genuinely had a good time with her. He basked in her bright spirit, strong personality, and upstanding nature, constantly marveling at how she took the world by storm and didn't let a thing stand in her way, not even a rich snot like Doumyouji Tsukasa.

So he supposed that it was to be expected that he might come to care for her as more than just a friend. He really had wanted her to understand... but she was too in love, his temper was too volatile, and his emotions had finally bubbled over into one torrent of senseless brutality. He knew that any chance of repairing his relationship with her was crushed when she had stood between him and Doumyouji at the hospital. When she felt the need to protect an injured man from him, he knew he didn't have any options left.

But now, he thought, maybe now he had a chance to make things right again. Even if they could only be casual acquaintances--perhaps even friends--it would be enough for him, as long as he knew every day that she wasn't suffering over him or Doumyouji. Just seeing Tsukushi walking through the halls only days later with a short, mutilated haircut had been a heavy blow to him, but his strong instinct of self-preservation stopped him from approaching her before he transferred out of Eitoku.

No one noticed him when he wore a disguise; he was just another normal in the crowd that hadn't even realized his existence until his identity as supermodel Oribe Junpei was revealed. But Tsukushi had seen him as more than that from the beginning, and her acceptance and critical thinking even after he had taken her to the photo shoot had boosted his spirit into the heavens. A person's wealth, job, or social status didn't matter to her; she could see inside anyone, past the exterior and the masks and into what really mattered.

Maybe that was why when he saw that hurt twist of her lips and the tears of betrayal in her eyes, he had to pull himself back so roughly from hugging her to him when she tried so desperately to do anything to him, even if all she could do was uselessly beat her head against his chest. It was so painful when she took a blow for Doumyouji, so painful when she bit into his lips, so painful to leave that hospital...

But now, he had a chance to make things right again, even if he could never repair the damage he had done to her. And make things right he would, for if anyone deserved it, it was Makino Tsukushi.

Junpei sat up in bed and pressed his pillow down as he moved to stand up. He fumbled across the room, tripping over a few pieces of scattered clothing as he found his laundry basket. Fumbling through it he felt the fabric of his pants from that day and hastily pulled the small card from the pocket, finding an empty place on the desk with his hand, where he set it down amongst the clutter. Feeling as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Junpei stumbled back to bed, reading two in the morning on his nearby alarm clock, and upon finding the warmth of his blankets he fell into a deep sleep.

***

"Rui! Over here!" Rui glanced up, smiling when he saw Tsukushi standing against a nearby pillar. The shopping center was alive that morning with activity, crowds pressing urgently into small boutiques, tea shops and department stores. He pushed his way through the mass of people toward where the brown-haired girl stood beside a large, gaudy, fake plant. He quickly enveloped her in a hug, smiling when she enthusiastically reciprocated the gesture. He supposed she had finally gotten used to his rather sudden displays of affection.

"I don't even know where to start," Tsukushi admitted as they started off aimlessly toward the main shops, which were indoors, but still a decent walk away.

"Did you have any ideas of what you wanted to get them?" Rui asked, brushing some of his more grown out light brown hair off his face.

"Nothing within my budget," she replied dismally. "That's why I wanted to make something; I barely make enough money to buy my dinner, you know that."

Rui smiled then, ruffling her hair lightly with one hand. "As your super-shopper escort, I claim all rights to funding."

"Pardon me?"

"You name it and it's yours. Today's my treat, and since Tsukushi is a princess, she gets to be treated like one."

"I can't believe those words just came out of your mouth. How long did you sleep last night?"

Rui's face lit up. "Fifteen hours!"

"That explains a lot of things." Tsukushi sighed and shook her head. "Fine, but it's not going to be anything big. I need to find something that has meaning. They're going to get so many big fancy things that they won't look twice unless its special."

"What about that funny little toy that you could use to write stuff with?"

"Rui..."

"You're right, that's not a good memory, is it?"

"No." Tsukushi paused briefly as they passed a small day calendar shop. As she peered into the display window Rui leaned over her shoulder, raising his eyebrows at the stationary pad she was observing. "It has to be something we can all think of fondly."

The pad was decorated with small monkeys, which all had large eyes and danced wildly about the paper outline, grappling one another's tails with a few tripping on each other as they went. The paper itself was little to behold, but the pattern seemed to give the rather bland item some character. Tsukushi glanced at Rui, who gave her a knowing nod, and she smiled widely.

"I say we make a monkey collage."

The rest of the morning was spent finding anything from monkey stuffed animals to monkey t-shirts and monkey pens, which were all added in turn to a growing collection inside the box Rui was now hefting in one arm with practiced male prowess. By the time they had purchased one last furry monkey eraser cover, Rui was leaning against a wall and Tsukushi was panting the way one would after running a marathon. 

"I say it's time to eat," she ground out, straightening herself and swiftly taking the box from Rui's slightly trembling arms. He nodded slowly and they left toward the closest cafe.

"What are you going to wear?" Tsukushi asked, sipping her water and squeezing a lime slice over the glass.

"Some tuxedo I found," Rui mumbled. He pushed his plate to one side and leaned against his palm. "What about you?"

"I don't have any formal dresses," she admitted, "so I'm going to see if the dress Tsubaki gave me still fits. If it doesn't, then I get to ask for an advance at work and buy one."

Rui raised his eyebrows. "You silly girl," he said affectionately, shaking his head. "I'm sure both Tsukasa and Shigeru will understand if you don't dress like a queen."

"It's a wedding!" Tsukushi cried, aghast. Numerous heads in the restaurant turned to stare at her and she blushed, lowering her voice as she continued. "You can't just wear anything to a wedding."

"Fine. Then I'll buy you one."

Tsukushi stared at him, open-mouthed, before her eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned a vibrant red. "Not another word, Hanazawa Rui. Somehow you managed to convince me to let you buy all this," she gestured to the overflowing box, "and now you want to buy me a dress. I can't let you do this all the time, I can pay for it myself."

"I told you this day was on me, didn't I?" Tsukushi nodded and opened her mouth to argue, but Rui interrupted her. "Just let me have this, okay?"

She raised one eyebrow in confusion and he let out a sigh. "You never let me do anything for you. For five years I've watched you agonize over Tsukasa with nothing to do but listen and try to help, but I never could do much to fix you. Do you know how hard that is?" Tsukushi shook her head, her eyes growing wider by the second. Rui's face was set in determination and seriousness, with his eyebrows drawn together and his arms tensing. "But now that your problems are something I can fix, I'm going to do it, no matter what you say. Times like these won't last forever and I want to spoil you as much as I can before they end."

To those words, Tsukushi knew she had no choice but to give in. It was going to be a long week.

***

What was this girl's name again? He could have sworn he knew it before they went on the date, for he had been intent only a week earlier on getting to know her and possibly dating her. But now, as they sat at dinner with--what was it, Minami?--chattering away without an end in sight, Junpei suddenly thought the entire endeavor useless, pointless, and a complete waste of his time. Not only was she not very pretty, but she had very little personality and seemed perfectly happy gossiping about the pathetic lives of all her little girlfriends. The high-pitched ring of her voice had become an obnoxious buzz in his ears.

He had sat at his desk only hours before, Tsukushi's card in hand, agonizing over whether or not to pick up the phone. In the end time had won out; he was unwilling to stand up a previously set date without notice, so he abandoned his efforts and left to pick up someone who he thought would be able to distract him for any amount of time.

But his attempts had failed. Instead, he had built a strong resolve to call Tsukushi the moment he stepped into his apartment, with the sole purpose of making plans with her as soon as possible. He had to see her again. There was no question in his mind, for once he could see her again, could feel her strong presence, her powerful allure, old feelings were revived and brought to the top in a flood that he had had no idea he was holding inside for so long.

Finally the waiter seemed to take pity on Junpei and brought the check. Without hesitation he had paid the bill and got up to leave, knowing that the girl--Minami, right?--would be right along beside him. As soon as he had taken off his glasses at university, hoping ignorantly that he would be taken seriously as more than just supermodel Oribe Jun, he was mobbed by shallow, beautiful women with very little motive behind their advances other than flaunting him like a big diamond ring.

Junpei's lip twitched nastily at the thought: just a prize to be won, was that all he was? He almost laughed aloud. Once, he remembered, he had seen the very same expression painted on Tsukushi's strong, stubborn features. With all the men fighting around her, she seemed to wonder--much like himself--if she was just some item that was tossed about, made fun of when her back was turned, and treated like some trophy. Junpei wondered briefly as he opened the car door for his date if that was the real reason she had walked away from Tsukasa that day; what if she was just someone the rich boy was using to free himself from his family? Junpei wouldn't have been surprised, despite the seemingly sincere confession of love he had witnessed. 

No, that was never the case. Tsukushi wanted a simple life, left alone by the social elite and allowed to exist without the pressure of the rich and the problems associating with the F4 seemed to bring on. For her, Junpei would quit his modeling life forever and give her whatever life she wanted.

But Tsukushi had matured beyond his wildest dreams. It was true that she had been more mature than any of them before, but he wondered if he could ever get beyond acquaintances--maybe even friends--with her ever again.

There was so much to forget. Tsukushi didn't forget, but perhaps, she could forgive.

Before Junpei could register it, he had stepped into his apartment and closed the door soundly behind him, leaving him alone in the quiet darkness. It was still early--early enough to be making phone calls but late enough that even those working the late shift would be home--so he sat down on his chair and lifted the receiver. Putting it against his ear and taking the card off the desk, he quickly dialed the number and sat up straight, as if thinking that perhaps Tsukushi would be able to see his upright posture from across town. Besides, it would make his voice stronger.

"Hello, Makino residence."

"Makino-san? It's Junpei."


	4. Predate Jitters

=Slow. Turned out two chapters of original novel in past week. Monosyllables. My butt hurts.=

****

Recompense for Treachery

Chapter 4, "Pre-date Jitters." (For everyone but those involved!)

"Hello, Junpei-kun! How can I help you?"

Junpei paused for a moment, sizing up his response. In truth, he had no real idea of what it was exactly that he wanted, but hearing her voice was enough to him, so he would merely have to come up with some sort of excuse. He blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow?" he asked, immediately slapping his forehead. Girls didn't like to be assaulted with the question straightaway, he had learned that much since his high school years; they always balked, and the slow, 'how are you?' and 'nice weather' approaches made the best progress.

He should have known Tsukushi was never and would never be like other girls.

"I would absolutely love to..." Junpei held his breath, "but I'm meeting Rui, he insisted on taking me shopping for a dress. How about dinner again?"

He blinked, swallowing at her even, friendly response. Her goodwill was almost too much for him when he felt his pulse jump a few beats. "I would love that. How does Monday sound to you?"

"Great! I get to pick the restaurant this time, though," she laughed at the last. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," Junpei replied, the plan for the evening already beginning to formulate in his head.

"That's good, I'll be home. Here's my address," Tsukushi told him, giving him brief directions to the small apartment.

"See you then."

"Bye bye!"

The moment Junpei heard the line click, he threw down the receiver and leaped into the air, incidentally finding that he was still sitting in the chair while attempting to do so. In one loud crash he fell back, chair and all.

***

"You look really happy today," Rui observed, his eyes still half-lidded from sleep. He never seemed to really wake up on weekends, so Tsukushi knew it was pointless to even try to prod him to life.

"Something good is happening to me," she said vaguely, her gaze already drifting away from her friend to the various people passing by the table where they sat. It was a date; and a date, Tsukushi hadn't had in over a year. At the end of her relationship with Tsukasa, they rarely went out together, and if it was, it was only because she felt obliged to do so. Even if it was with Junpei, a date was a date.

"Care to explain exactly what it is that's giving you that creepy, dreamy look?" Rui attempted again, his eyes opening more as he peered at the rather bizarre expression on her face. It looked rather familiar, for he could swear he saw it once or twice on Tsukasa when the boy was still chasing hopelessly after the commoner girl.

Tsukushi finally seemed to snap out of her daze and she finally focused her attention on him, shrugging one shoulder. "I've got a date tomorrow night."

Rui's eyes widened considerably. "A date? With who? Is it anyone I know?"

"Calm down, it's not that exciting. It's... well, actually, it's with Oribe Junpei. I believe you remember him."

And Rui choked on the fish that was halfway down his throat. His face paled immediately, his eyes widening as he coughed in an attempt to dislodge the bony food. Tsukushi jumped to her feet and helped him stand up, patting his back and taking his fingers away from his neck. With one more cough the lump of fish flew free, soaring from Rui's mouth to the nearest wall, where it impacted with a wet slap and slid down to the floor.

All eyes were trained on the pair as Tsukushi eased Rui back to his chair, giving him one last pat before taking her seat once more. He blinked, rubbing his throat and taking one long drink of his water.

"Oribe Junpei?" His voice was incredulous. "The one who kidnapped you and put Tsukasa in the hospital?"

Tsukushi nodded slowly, a frown forming at his words. "That was a long time ago, Rui."

"It doesn't matter, he still did what he did," he responded calmly, taking one more drink before setting both his hands determinedly on the table. Opening his mouth to say something to sway her and placing his hand on hers, Tsukushi narrowed her eyes and withdrew her arm, as if she'd been stung. Immediately, she jumped on the defensive, assuming exactly what would come out of his mouth.

"You listen here, Hanazawa Rui. I can date whoever I want, whenever I want, and you have no right to say anything. You don't know Junpei, you only know what happened. True, what he did was completely horrid, but I don't believe in holding grudges against people for all eternity! I don't know what you rich people think, but everyone deserves a second chance."

With that final word, Tsukushi stood up, lifting her shopping bag and slinging it over one shoulder. Taking a small bill out of her pocket, she set it on the table and gave him one last dark look. "Listen here. You may be my best friend, but I won't take anyone's misgivings anymore. That's what got me into trouble in the first place, and I'm not going to let it happen again. What I do is my business. Thanks for the dress."

Without listening for a response, she turned on her heel and crossed the small restaurant, setting one hand on the glass door to open it.

"Stop right there, Tsukushi."

His voice was more deep and commanding than she could ever remember it being. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and turn her around, her wide eyes meeting with stern, marble orbs. Rui opened the door and walked out, taking her along beside him without glancing back once. "Hanazawa Rui, you let me go this instant!"

There was no response as he led her into a small clothes shop, where the only person in sight was a woman behind the counter, who merely took one look at the pair and stalked into her back room.

"I won't interfere in your plans, I won't get angry at you for going on dates with whoever you'd like to, and I certainly won't give you any trouble." He paused briefly, taking a deep breath and looking away for a moment, his eyes thoughtful, before he returned with renewed vigor. "Makino Tsukushi, you're my friend. Don't you trust me?"

Tsukushi blinked, still attempting to absorb his short speech. She opened her mouth to respond, but taking one look at his endearing, soft expression, she only nodded her head and smiled.

"All I want to say is to be careful. He deceived you once, just keep your eyes open. Oh, and take this back." Rui opened his hand to show the bill she had previously left on the table. Without a second thought he took her hand and put it in her open palm, closing her fingers over it and letting free a small smile.

Tsukushi sighed slightly at his expression and dropped her eyes to the ground. "Sorry," she said, her voice quiet.

"Don't worry about it. Shall we go finish eating? I want to hear how he found you again." She nodded her head and Rui tucked his hands into his pockets, winking at her as the pair left the small shop. The cashier returned from her back room, tilting her head over the cash register to admire the rather fair figure of the handsome boy.

***

Junpei's face grew darker as he looked briefly at the paper where he'd written directions to Tsukushi's house before taking a left. The neighborhood was rather low-class, with numerous alleyways and ratty, broken down apartment complexes lining the pothole-pocked streets. Arriving at his destination, he let out a sigh as he hurriedly locked his doors before approaching the complex written on his note.

Of course she would live in a place such as this, she really was a mere commoner. The poor girl had probably lived in such conditions all her life and found it nothing out of the ordinary; however, Junpei was horribly angry that such a girl lived in a place like that when she really, truly deserved so much better.

After opening a ratty door and taking two flights of broken, rotting stairs, he arrived at the indicated apartment and rang the bell. It buzzed loudly, and Junpei only had to wait a few moments before the door was flung open and Tsukushi stood, smiling widely.

"Come on in, you're early," she greeted, opening the door and allowing him to step inside. Without a word he glanced around; the walls were a cheery light yellow, but the apartment was rather empty besides a table, a bookshelf, a desk, and... Junpei blinked. Heaped onto the table were monkeys--hundreds of them. Small stuffed monkeys, pen monkeys, papers, posters, and one large, cardboard sheet lay nearby. Diverting his eyes from the bizarre sight, he saw there were only two other rooms, which he could see were a bathroom and a rather small bedroom. The kitchen was merely some counters and tile stuffed into a corner.

"Good evening, Makino-san," Junpei responded rather belatedly, watching the girl quickly bustle about, tucking things away and attempting to make her apartment look more presentable.

"I'm really sorry about the mess," she apologized, "I'm doing a project for the wedding."

Junpei raised his eyebrows. "A project? Is that what all the monkeys are about?" Tsukushi smiled weakly and nodded her head.

"Can you hold on for just a few minutes? I have some things I still have to do, but I'll be right back out. Just take a seat, there's some tea here," she said in a flurry, hurrying to retrieve a small kettle from the kitchen and a cup and saucer. She poured some of the warm liquid briefly before scooting some of her strange materials off the table and setting down the pot.

"Sure, take your time," Junpei replied calmly, watching as the girl dashed off into her bedroom and closed the door. He picked at his shirt, yawning slightly and taking a sip of the tea.

It was amazingly good. He raised his eyebrows and took another sip, letting out a satisfied sigh as the rich, warm liquid slid down his throat and caused his body to sink into a comfortable haze. Junpei noted a few crashes coming from the bedroom, but he could only yawn and set the cup back down to wait.

After a few moments the door opened once more, revealing a breathless Tsukushi. Junpei almost choked when he looked over her. She wore a faint hint of lipstick and her face appeared to have no makeup on it at all, despite its flawless look. Her hair was tied back and bound with chopsticks, and two short locks fell in front, framing her still slightly rounded face. Her neck was long and smooth, adorned with a small silver necklace--of which the pendant was hidden beneath her shirt--and a teal shirt with gray overcoat complimented her chest and waist. She wore a medium-length striped skirt, complete with belt and black sandals.

All in all, the style highlighted all the right parts and Junpei wondered how exactly he was going to restrain himself during this self-proclaimed date.

***

"Is she going to the wedding?"

"Yes."

"How'd you convince her of that?"

"A shopping trip, free lunch and a listening ear."

"Really, those kinds of charms will only work on Makino. We've tried everything in our books, but of course it's the shopping that makes the cut."

"Actually, I coerced her into it more than anything. I merely managed to convince her that she needed it in order to buy Shigeru and Tsukasa a wedding present."

"Rui, you sly dog, you."

"Not really."

"So where is she? I thought she would have come with us tonight, she likes clubbing with us on her nights off."

"Yeah, it is rather lonely without the working girl. Women get too bold when she's not around."

"You've never complained about that before, Soujiro."

"Shut up, Akira. So, where is she?"

"On a date."

"You're lying!"

"Makino? Dating? With who?"

"Oribe. Oribe Junpei."


	5. Unsuccessful Passes at the Heroine

=Woo! Delays! Amazingly, I've devised a plot. Sort of. But not really. And... no. Maybe not. Never mind.=

****

Recompense for Treachery

Chapter 5, "Unsuccessful Passes at the Heroine."

***

"Oh man, I would kill to know where they went so we could spy on them," Akira said with a sigh, leaning on one hand and sipping his drink with a satisfied slurp, earning himself an annoyed look from Soujiro, who sat across the table from him.

"Spy on them? Why would you want to do that?"

Akira laughed, drawing himself up only to lean back into his chair, a light playing across his face as it flashed in the obnoxiously dark club. "Things are slowing down," he told his friend resignedly, "and there's nothing we can do. A year and all the fun will end."

Soujiro could only nod slowly and take his glass, swirling it with one hand, and let his eyes wander to a rather pretty blonde just sitting down at the bar. "Makino is really lucky," he said. Akira could only nod in agreement. His eyes followed the woman as he spoke, but he jerked his head with annoyance when a burly man crossed his vision and sat down beside her. The pair talked animatedly for a while, and upon catching sight of the woman's face, Soujiro let out a hitched sigh and turned back to Akira, who was watching him with some sort of strange fascination. "What?"

"You're still so hung up over that girl," he commented quietly, not really caring to annoy Soujiro, but sad for the man at the same time. "It's been such a long time. What's wrong now?"

Soujiro could only shake his head. "We had dinner the other night. She's seeing some new guy now. She seems really happy, but I don't like the sound of him. I just worry, you know."

"Worry that he'll take advantage of her?" Akira asked sweetly. Soujiro missed it completely and replied, "Yeah."

"The way you did?"

"Ye--hey! I did not take advantage of her," Soujiro snapped, taking Akira by surprise. "I didn't."

Recovering, Akira nodded his head and leaned forward, propping both arms up on the table, and grinned at the irritated look his friend gave him. "You didn't," he said, somewhat sadly, "but you think you did, don't you? That's why you always hate her boyfriends."

Soujiro let out an audible growl and sat back, his eyes dropping to study his hands as he let Akira's words sink in. He always hated the truth, more so after the fiasco with Sara--he found himself relying more and more on Yuuki for the small emotional uplifting that she always unwittingly provided. In some ways, he did feel he had taken advantage of her: her kindness was more than he was ever used to understanding, and her commitment to friendship made the pang of rejecting her far worse.

It was really irritating that she picked such bad boyfriends. And what, he thought, would I be a good one?

"I just want to see her happy. She deserves to be." Akira could only nod in agreement, and the two fell into silence as they continued to nurse their drinks.

As the evening dragged on Akira disappeared more and more into his stupor of drink, still feeling irritated because his last affair had gone bad when the husband walked in at a rather inopportune moment. Soujiro sighed as his friend went into a daze, obviously down and out for the count as far as their "buddy" evening went. As he looked around the club for a female that would be even remotely distracting, he caught a strangely familiar flash of skirt in the crowd. Jumping to his feet Soujiro quickly jabbed Akira in the head with one finger, the still half-asleep drunk shaking his head as Soujiro pointed off into the crowd.

"Akira, I thought I just saw Makino walk in!" At that Akira leaped awake, rapidly clearing his eyes of his daze and staring into the mass of bodies that hogged the dance floor.

"Makino? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, what other ugly lower class virgin can walk into a nice club like this with a quite handsome, obviously fairly upper class gentleman?"

"Ah, I see what you mean. Let's go find her."

***

Junpei could hardly control the immense fall he was taking in a swift, heavenly plummet for the girl laughing merrily beside him. He had made some childishly witty comment, one he was sure she would stare at him blankly for, but she had instead burst into a fit of giggles and she hadn't stopped for at least two minutes. He let out a contented sigh; seeing this more normal, cheery side of her was so new and different to him, he felt truly angry that Doumyouji's interest in her had seemed to dull this happier part hiding inside.

Things had gone well, in brief self-evaluation: dinner at a small but modestly expensive restaurant, where they enjoyed leisurely conversation and Junpei felt some of his guilt slowly easing away at her smile and unusually loud laughter. 

She could always be heard when she laughed. 

After dinner they stopped for ice cream at a small parlor, where Tsukushi knew one of the girls serving behind the counter and was able to have a brief chat while they got their cones. She seemed so much more free and easy, much less uptight and more willing to make spontaneous stops at cute boutiques or funny posters alongside the road. When Junpei suggested the night club, he was pleasantly surprised when, despite her lack of clubbing clothing, she acquiesced and the pair headed to the oddly familiar-sounding Rappongi. Junpei figured he could splurge for one night.

And of course, they had to show up. Tsukushi wasn't perturbed in the least--in fact, she was rather happy to see them--but Junpei saw the entire evening crashing down around them as the taller, long-haired, playboy took her by the hand--like a gentleman, no less!--and led her onto the floor to dance. Just when he thought things might turn around if he could just get them out of the club as quickly as possible, the pair sunk into deep conversation on the dance floor, and he knew everything was over. With a resigned sigh he ignored the somewhat dazed Nishikado and instead took a seat dejectedly at the bar, where a female bartender hit on him mercilessly and he paid absolutely no attention.

"So I heard you're going to the wedding." Tsukushi glanced up, stopping mid-sway to raise one eyebrow at Akira. He was dancing much more calmly than he usually did; if he was uninspired by force of drink or merely keeping pace with the inexperienced girl in front of him, he didn't know. It was much easier to keep eye-contact with her, however, so he had no trouble noting the hastily quenched look of skittishness in her eyes.

"Y-yeah," she replied quietly, standing still for only a brief moment before Akira nudged her elbow with one hand.

"Silly girl, there's no need to be nervous. You'll have an armed escort," he said, chuckling slightly at the image of one short, brown-haired girl going into a fancy millionaire wedding with three of the old F4 as her guard. Of course, Akira had no doubt that Tsukasa would dive for the opportunity to associate himself with her even for just a short period of time. Stupid fool, he thought to himself, he shouldn't have even invited her. He'll lose his head.

Tsukushi laughed exuberantly at his comment and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I'm attending as Rui's guest." Akira let out a disapproving noise and quickly responded with, "Anything but. You're the best moral support Tsukasa has, Makino. For all of us. We have to watch our best friend be married off, you know."

Her nod of acknowledgment was slow and heavy, her eyes dropping to the floor as she stopped moving in the crowd. Without words Akira lightly patted her head with one hand, putting his other arm around her shoulder and leading her off the floor to a small, vacant table nearby. Once he had her firmly seated, he pulled up his chair beside her and lightly touched her cheek with one finger. "Hey, look up."

Doing as told, Tsukushi glanced at him, her eyes somewhat moist and heavily laden with emotion. Akira let out a sigh and lowered his voice so that only she could hear him. "This time, we can't tell you to try to make it up with him, but even if only for yourself, talk to him. We all know you two were meant to be together; you both need some closure. It was rocky." Tsukushi gave a barely noticeable nod, and Akira let one hand rest on her shoulder. "Come on, virgin girl. Your boyfriend's bored without you."

"Ah, Junpei!" she said with sudden alarm, standing up straight and surveying the club. "I forgot!" Spotting the dirty blonde sitting at the bar, Tsukushi quickly bowed to Akira and smiled. "I'll see you at the wedding. Thank you." After he gave one familiar kiss on the cheek, she patted his arm and turned, disappearing into the crowd.

Damn, Tsukasa, Akira thought, if only you hadn't gotten there first. I would think I still have a chance, but I suppose Rui's next in line. With a cynical laugh he turned and went to find his drunk, vagrant friend.

***

Rui yawned loudly and sunk back against one of his large, white, under-stuffed pillows with a satisfied sigh. He wiggled his toes and laughed quietly when Tsukushi followed the movement of each one with her eyes.

"How was your date?"

A blush immediately jumped to her cheeks and she reeled backwards, half-tripping off his bed and back into her chair. "I-it was f-fine," she managed, and quickly averting her gaze to the floor, she coughed and rubbed her cheek with one hand absently. "Junpei-kun... seems different now."

"I'm sure he thinks the same about you," Rui responded in a dull tone, his fingers squishing his pillow. "Where did you go?"

"Ah!" A light bulb seemed to go off in Tsukushi's head. "We went to eat, then met Mimasaka-san and Nishikado-san at a club." At this, Rui opened both eyes and even took the extreme effort of lifting one eyebrow a few millimeters.

"Akira and Soujiro, eh?" Tsukushi nodded in response, smiling slightly.

"Mimasaka-san spoke to me about the wedding... I just told him that I was going. I do feel bad, though, I sort of left Junpei-kun and he seemed irritated after that," she said with a sigh. "But, he told me... he told me that he wants to see me again."

Rui gave a lethargic smile, eyes still closed, and his hand lightly waved in the air for no apparent reason. "He likes you," he told her in his usual low, quiet voice. He smiled at the blush he knew was surely giving her cheeks a rather bright rosy hue. When she didn't respond, however, Rui was quite aware that he had hit a nerve and he gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Moving suddenly, he shifted himself off to one side--taking his pillow with him--and patted the bed beside him with one hand. "Come here," he said, eyes still closed, using his most passive and welcoming tone of voice. He restrained his smile when he felt the bed shift with her weight. She could never resist _the voice_. 

Tsukushi let out a sigh when she relaxed back against Rui's frighteningly comfortable mattress, letting the clay-soft pillow mold to her head. Every muscle seemed to loosen as she drew her knees up slightly, her hands coming up in front of her face as she turned to look at the seemingly dozing man beside her.

It was so ridiculously unorthodox. Every so often on Sunday and days she had off--usually Tuesdays or Wednesdays--Tsukushi would go over to Rui's house. The maids had long become familiar with her, so she didn't even need to explain herself when she would show up at his doorstep at any time from daybreak to the late hours of the night. She had convinced him to at least put in one or two pieces of furniture in his pathetically bland room, even if it was just so she had a place to sit.

"But that's why the bed's there," he had said, perplexed. It took some time for her to explain that guests couldn't always be expected to either sit on the floor or on his bed, so he reluctantly went with her as they picked out a simple, cost-effective chair that could be put in the corner of his room. With the chair eventually came a small couch and some pillows, but his room was still a vast expanse of bare floor covered only by a large bed and a television lying dejectedly on the floor.

And so it was that she often found herself sitting on the bed, crying her heart out, telling him her troubles, divulging secrets, or just chatting merrily about nothing. Though Rui often fell asleep after half an hour, Tsukushi often found herself content with just sitting beside him staring into space or drifting off as well.

She couldn't count how many times she woke up on his bed, covered in a blanket and completely alone with a note saying something ridiculous like, "Breakfast in the foyer," "Meet me for lunch," or "Call him as soon as you wake up or I'll never speak to you again." And time after time, Tsukushi wondered whether she could ever keep her sanity if she lost whatever it was that she had with him.

"What is it?" she asked at last. Rui finally opened one eye and looked at her with it, his face unreadable, his movements slow and deliberate, and his eyebrow quirking ever so slightly upward on one side. He lightly touched her cheek with one finger, drawing it back just as quickly as it made contact.

"Tsukushi, I..." he paused, his eyes gaining an unusual sadness, "I have to..." Tsukushi raised her eyebrows, lightly touching his arm with one hand to encourage him. At the touch the strange expression disappeared, replaced by a slight smile and a familiar, blank look. "Nevermind. Can you stay over tonight?"

She blinked. "Sure, I suppose I can. What's wrong?"

Rui only shook his head and closed his eyes, replying, "Oh, nothing. I just wanted some company from my favorite girl. So, tell me more about this date of yours."

"Well, it started like this..."


	6. Don't Forget Your Shoes

=Only logical reason for two chapters in one week: internet was down today and I had nothing better to do. Maybe I should update Gilded Chocolate while I'm at it.=

Recompense for Treachery

Chapter 6, "Don't Forget Your Shoes."

***

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello. Is Makino-san available?"

"Tsukushi?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I'm her brother Susumu. I'm here for the weekend. Sorry, she's at Hanazawa-san's tonight, she probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she called me a while ago and said she's staying the night. Oh, I think she's going to Doumyouji-san's wedding, as well."

"I... see. I'll try back then."

"Do you want me to take a message?"

"No, thanks."

"Bye!"

Junpei hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, pensively tapping his pen on the desk. She was staying at that rich boy's house for the night? He furrowed his brow in puzzlement. He was sure that she would have told him if she were in a relationship with someone already. Maybe it was because of the wedding, he thought. Deciding that there had to be a reasonable explanation, Junpei got out of his chair to get ready for his shoot.

***

"Hey. Wake up, sleepy head."

Rui groaned, slinging one arm over his head so his eyes were shaded from the bright light by his elbow. He pulled the blankets up to his chin with his other hand and turned over. "Sleepy head!" a voice sang, "Sunshine! Up and at 'em!"

"'don wanna," he grumbled. Before he could grasp the sheets in his fingers they were pulled away from him, revealing him in all his shirtless glory to the world and leaving him freezing in the sudden chill. Deciding to give in, Rui threw his arm off of himself and opened his eyes to see Tsukushi hovering over him, her face flushed with excitement and her eyes bright.

"Come on! Get up!"

Yawning, Rui sat up and slowly tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes as she grinned happily and jumped off his bed. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked and rubbed his face with one hand.

"Ah, Rui!" Tsukushi said, appalled. "The wedding's today."

Rui furrowed his brow and looked down at his hands, then up at the energetic girl who was now seating herself at the foot of his bed. She was excited about her first boyfriend's involuntary marriage? Cautiously, in case he might find that she really was sick, he asked, "Are you feeling well?"

Tsukushi stared at him and replied with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Come over here," he commanded, and she quickly complied, sitting down beside him. He lifted one hand to her forehead and lowered his eyebrows. No temperature. "Are you?"

Taking her head away and putting her hands on her hips, she replied indignantly. "I feel fine, Hanazawa Rui. Now get up so we can get you dressed." Tsukushi clambered off the bed and stood, watching him as he slowly pushed off the rest of the blankets and yawned, brushing back some of his unruly bed-hair before he set his feet down on the cold floor. He looked up at her, and sure enough, she was already in her dress, her outfit completed except for shoes and makeup. It was a rather simple blue dress, but with a subtle flare at the hip, two thin straps to hold it up and a light blue scarf to match, she turned it into something elegant. After looking her up and down, he let out another yawn and got up.

Before long Rui found himself in the shower, with Tsukushi bustling about outside the bathroom door with something that made odd tinkling noises. He sighed and rinsed his hair, turning over his position in his head. He had a few options: he could take her to the wedding, sit through the whole ordeal with some comforting words, and leave it at that; he could take her to the wedding, tell her about his father's proposal, and that would be it; he could take her to the wedding, tell her about his father's proposal, try to win her over, and run away somewhere with her; he could tell her about his father's proposal, skip the wedding, and then try to run away somewhere with her; or, last but not least, he could take her to the wedding, not tell her anything, encourage her relationship with the Oribe guy, and disappear. The only choices that appealed to him at all involved leaving her with the best memories possible.

But he knew he could never just disappear. He was in his last year of college and though he had hoped his family might treat him differently, problems in the company were calling attention and he was expected to fulfill his duty as heir.

Rui realized with a choke that he was going to abandon her the same way Tsukasa had. It made his chest ache.

And he had thought he had done so well in suppressing his feelings.

After he had gotten out of the shower and toweled off, Rui stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and glanced around. "Hey, Tsukushi, are you here?"

"I'm in your room!" he heard her call through the door. With a sigh he took off his towel and, checking to see if the dressing room door was still closed, rifled through his chest of drawers for some underwear.

"Is my suit out there with you?" he shouted to her.

"Yes!"

Mumbling under his breath Rui picked up his towel and put on his boxers, slung his towel back around his waist, and went back into his bedroom. Tsukushi was sitting on his bed with something on her lap and was fiddling with it and some wrapping paper. "Where is it?"

Without even looking up she pointed to the chair, where the outfit was folded neatly and hung over the back. He took it and disappeared back into the bathroom.

When he came back she was still bent over some project. He came over to the bed and sat down next to her, noting how she didn't even flinch when he leaned over her shoulder and rested his chin there, watching her fingers untwisting the strings of a rather large, intricate wind chime.

"That's pretty," he commented. Tsukushi nodded her head. "What's it for?"

"I decided to give it to Shigeru-san and Doumyouji as their wedding present."

Rui raised his eyebrows. "What happened to the monkeys?"

"It was too silly." Seeming to give up on trying to untangle the chime she set it on the bed beside her and straightened her back, forcing Rui to sit up as well and look at her. She raised her eyes and sighed. "I'm going to give it to Shigeru-san after the reception." He nodded his head.

"That chime must have been expensive," he commented, looking at each dark teal stone-washed piece, which had the kanji for the four elements etched into the four pieces that made up each circle along the string. Tsukushi only nodded her head in response.

After a brief moment of silence she stood up and turned, picking her purse up off the floor, and smiled. "I'm going to go put on my make up. I think we should leave in about forty-five minutes if we want to be there on time." Rui agreed and she disappeared into the bathroom.

He forgot to ask her to tie his tie. He was surprised that she didn't notice.

***

By the time they got into the car, it was fairly obvious to Rui that Tsukushi's nerves were completely rattled and that she had merely done a good job of hiding it. She had her hands clenched around the strap of her purse, her knuckles turning white from her grip, and her eyes were focused intently on her lap without so much as a flinch when he poked her shoulder. "Hey, Earth to Tsukushi." She didn't respond. He poked harder. No response.

With a sigh Rui sat back and lightly patted her arm. "Now, don't freak out. When we get there, the actual ceremony should be over. You just need to mingle for a while, give them the present, and then we can leave, all right? I'll take you out to dinner afterwards."

Tsukushi slowly nodded her head and raised her eyes, and she brushed her bangs from her eyes and smiled. "And I have to talk to Doumyouji."

"Right. I'll be there the whole time if you need me."

"Thank you." Rui only nodded and pinched her arm affectionately.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful but to Tsukushi irritatingly long. She fidgeted, squirmed, wrung her hands, checked her face in the mirror, and rifled through her purse not looking for anything in particular. Rui was glad his patience had infinite bounds. When they finally pulled up to the immense building where the wedding was being held, Tsukushi leaped free of the car and took a deep breath once she was out as if she had been suffocating. With a chuckle Rui stepped onto the curb beside her, offered his arm, and smiled. "Come on," he said. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Tsukushi nodded and took his arm, not in the least surprised to find that the huge, white, intricately-designed building was marked by a large maple leaf at the top. The green, manicured lawn and outlying full-blossom gardens reached from the twin sets of double doors down the long, tree-lined walk to the curb, at the end of which were parked a set of at least a dozen white limousines. People left and entered the hotel, loitered on the lawn, chatted on the benches, and got in and out of fancy cars all dressed in lavish formal attire and speaking in low, refined tones.

At once, she felt completely out of place. Rui sighed when he saw her roughly gripping the wrapped gift in her other hand. The moment he saw Akira and Soujiro talking idly with a pair of completely enthralled women just outside the hotel doors, he flagged them down. Leaving their acquaintances with promises of return and possible later retreats, the two men approached them and grinned.

"Ah, Makino!" Soujiro greeted, jovially taking her hand and kissing it. She blushed and frowned at him indignantly when Akira did the same.

"Good to see you, working girl," he said, taking the rose from his pocket and putting it in her hair just above her ear. "See what I meant about armed escort? Every woman will faint out of your way!" At this he and Soujiro laughed, but Rui only stared at them and Tsukushi skeptically raised one eyebrow. Akira coughed and cleared his throat.

"Well then," Soujiro announced, "shall we go in?" Tsukushi nodded and Soujiro snatched her package from her--despite her protests--and Akira took her free arm in his own, the four forming an entourage as they went into the hotel.

Even as they were swarmed by women, business associates, and celebrity guests, Tsukushi found her eyes drawn to the vast, open lobby of the hotel. Huge, intricate murals decorated some of the further out, bare walls, while tapestries, photos, and portraits hung with stylish modern frames in a sparse, post-modern fashion. Those who hadn't risen to greet the three handsome heirs were sitting in large, lavish furniture, setting their cups on glass tables and resting their feet on Persian rugs and stone tiles. Even the light fixtures were fancy, the hanging shades made of steel chrome and the wall lamps of semi-transparent white paper.

Tsukushi was startled by a familiar loud voice calling, "Tsukushi!" over the crowd. She raised her eyes and glanced around, her grip on Rui and Akira's arms tightening when, between two tall blonde models, Shigeru came barreling through. Tsukushi hardly saw any of the woman's wedding dress before she was caught in a hard, tight hug, and she almost lost her wind. She gasped and Shigeru quickly let her go, holding her by the shoulders and smiling brightly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Shigeru cried, practically bouncing from exuberance, "You brought a present! Oh, Tsukushi! Here, let's put it on that table and it'll be the first one we open!" Before Tsukushi could respond Shigeru had taken one of her arms, freeing her other from Rui in the process, and dragged her out of the circle of socializing over to a table against the wall that lead into the hotel's first hallway. Shigeru carried the wrapped gift that she seemed to have somehow taken from Soujiro with neither he nor Tsukushi noticing. Shigeru put the gift on the table where it was clearly visible to everyone in the room.

"It's good to see you too, Shigeru-san," Tsukushi said with a smile once the other girl had calmed down somewhat. Shigeru nodded happily and took her friend by the arm, leading her away from where the mob hovered around the entryway, and down toward a brightly-lit hallway. Her wedding gown had obviously been downsized some since the wedding, for though it was quite fancy, there was neither an extravagant, puffed out waist nor a train. "You look great," Tsukushi commented.

Shigeru grinned widely as they walked down the hall toward what was most likely a ballroom. "You do too, Tsukushi!" The girls laughed.

Tsukushi raised her eyebrows as they approached the tall, arched doorway, for a familiar-looking woman stood just outside, standing with a perfect, straight posture. Tsukushi hardly noticed when Shigeru dropped her arm. As she approached, Doumyouji Kaede turned and looked straight at her. Without faltering Tsukushi walked up to her, as close as she dared, and looked the woman right in the eye.

"Hello," Tsukushi greeted, her voice emotionless. Doumyouji Kaede's face was unreadable.

"Hello, Makino-san," the woman replied in much the same tone. The staring contest continued until Tsukushi suddenly smiled and tilted her head.

"It's good to see you again," she said brightly, lifted one hand for a brief wave, and went in through the large door into the ballroom without once looking back. Shigeru joined her inside.

"Wow," she told Tsukushi, "you are so brave, Tsukushi!"

Tsukushi laughed and shook her head. "Not really." Shigeru opened her mouth to respond, when the two women suddenly found themselves in a rather tall, broad shadow. Tsukushi raised her eyes, her eyebrows raising and her body going stiff at the sight of Tsukasa, dressed in a black tuxedo, standing in front of her. With a familiar deep voice, he greeted her. 

"Hello, Makino."


	7. Ripping Off the Stitches

=Been over a month since the last update. Hopefully only a chapter or two to go still... Things have been real busy around here, but although this chapter is short, it's here! Heh. Heheh. Well, anyway, enjoy. Oh, and I know the scene changes are messed up, but FF.net is being a freak. I can't do anything, I'll re-upload this chapter when/if they get it fixed.=

****

Recompense for Treachery

Chapter 7, "Ripping Off the Stitches."

"Hello, Makino."

Tsukushi didn't miss a beat as she looked up at him, face firmly set, and replied, "Hello, Doumyouji." She hardly noticed Shigeru glance between them and quietly scoot off toward the buffet table as she locked eyes with Tsukasa. His eyebrows raised slightly when she nodded her head--almost respectfully--and let herself smile the tiniest of smiles.

As he opened his mouth to respond, the music changed to a familiar measured, bitter song, and many of the guests around them took up a slow dance. With a gentlemanly bow Tsukasa offered his hand to her, and smiling melancholically, asked, "May I have this dance?"

Tsukushi only nodded her head and felt a sting prick at the corner of her eye as she gently placed her hand in his. Without exertion of any kind Tsukasa brought her close to him, drawing their clasped hands away from them while he placed his opposite hand on her hip as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Their eyes locked firmly as they began to move: it was strong, sad, and unwavering. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't.

"Congratulations," she managed out at last, feeling the words burning a trail down her throat as she uttered them. "She's good for you."

Tsukushi's body went stiff--even as she moved--when he lowered his head and lightly murmured in one ear, "Not as good as you."

"Doumyouji, don't--"

"I love you." The music failed to reach her ears. Tsukushi squeezed her eyes closed and let out a breath, pressing back her tears or her sobs, and gently let her forehead touch his chest.

"Don't say that," she told him, her voice harsh, "don't tell me things like that. You have to love her. You have to love only her."

He seemed to get the message and refrained from saying anything more; when she looked up, Tsukasa was looking off into the crowd in a daze. "How's business?" she asked at last, changing the subject. The response was only a short shrug of the shoulders and a clipped "Fine." Tsukushi nodded her head.

"It's pointless for me to say even remotely how I feel," she told him at last. "We both have to move on now. We'll both be happy--someday."

Her head jerked up as she heard him emit a low, choked noise. He was staring directly at her and his hands tightened on her, their movement suddenly halted. The song started to die away as he gently touched her cheek with one finger and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Tsukushi had an idea that they were the last words she would ever hear from him. She only nodded her head and smiled in understanding, pulled gently and playfully on one of his curls, and turned around. "Thank you, Doumyouji." With that, she walked away.

"I like to think of it as closure," Tsukushi said between long sips of her drink. She thoughtfully chewed on the straw. "I feel much better now. I can let go."

Junpei only nodded and smiled in understanding. "But besides that, how was it?"

She laughed and leaned back in her chair, pushing the drink away from her, and rolled her eyes. "Well, Shigeru-san loved the chime we gave her, but when I showed her the monkey collage at my apartment I thought she was going to explode. She really is a sucker for that sort of thing... you know, when we were in high school during the whole fiancée fiasco, she came over to my house almost every night for dinner. She loves home-cooked meals more than anything. Before I met her, I never thought that commoner's food could be even remotely appealing to rich people."

"She sounds like quite a character," Junpei commented as he wrapped up what remained of his sandwich and sipped his water. "When I called your house, your brother said you were at Hanazawa-san's. Did you go together?"

Tsukushi immediately detected a slight amount of jealousy in his voice and almost giggled. Instead, she refrained and replied, "Rui wouldn't be able to find his head if it weren't attached. He seems like a together person, but he can't even tie his own tie. He escorted me there but Mimasaka-san and Nishikado-san joined us there."

Junpei seemed to accept this and nodded with a smile. "I'm glad you had a good time," he informed her. Then, as if remembering something, he focused his eyes on her intently and asked, "By the way, are you free tomorrow night?"

Tsukushi raised both eyebrows and mentally checked her calendar. Though it was the evening she usually went out with Akira and Soujiro, she knew they wouldn't mind too much if she had a previous engagement. She rarely did anything besides work and go to school so they usually let her off the hook without a problem. "Sure, I think so," she said, "why?"

"Well, I got noticed a while back when I started modeling for two other magazines, and I did a short cameo in a new movie. I got two passes for the premiere, and it would be great if you could go with me." Tsukushi watched his face with amusement as it lit up when she replied, "I'd love to go."

As the pair left the restaurant sometime later, Tsukushi found her conscious closing the chapter of her life that was Doumyouji Tsukasa. She had sealed it with a final goodbye and found herself ready to accept all the new things life was willing to offer her. She didn't flinch when she felt Junpei lightly take her hand in his and squeeze.

It was late Saturday night, and Tsukushi was sitting on the couch in a posh living-room with Rui, Soujiro, and Akira. Soujiro had gotten so drunk at the club that he had passed out on the drive back, while Akira had waited at least until he arrived at Rui's house to get piss drunk and eventually fall asleep next to his already knocked out partner in crime. Soujiro was sprawled over the couch opposite from where she sat, with one arm stretched over the back and the other dangling off the cushion, and both feet propped up on the arm opposite his head. Akira had slightly more poise as he sat in a reclined, over-stuffed chair with his head hanging off one side and a bottle balanced between his thumb and index finger merely inches off the ground.

From the looks of them, neither would be awake for many long, long hours, and when they did, it would not be a pretty sight.

Tsukushi let out a sigh and set her small, non-alcoholic strawberry mix drink on the table. She leaned her head back on the couch and closed both eyes in hopes that she might just fall asleep as well. Her week had been long, strenuous, and she was far ready for the day of lounging around that would follow such an eventful evening. She lazily opened one eye and looked to the side when she felt the couch indent, where Rui had just seated himself.

"How was the movie last night?" he asked in his usual bored tone.

Tsukushi shrugged. "He had a pretty small role, but it was amazing to see him up on the big screen. He got a proposal to do another little part in some upcoming film, so I think he might be seeing stars in a few years." She laughed. "Wouldn't that be funny?"

She didn't wait for a response and instead returned to her previous leisurely position of leaning back and let a long, tired sigh escape. She absently flipped off her indoor slippers, then dangled her feet and wiggled her toes. "Tsukushi," Rui addressed her suddenly, and she almost jumped at his seemingly heavy voice. Tsukushi opened her eyes and lifted her head enough to look at him.

His usually trim, brown hair was ruffled about his ears, with a longer bit dropping down in front of his face. Lines had appeared on his furrowed brow and his lips were drawn with what was either concentration or deep seriousness; but what alarmed her most was how his gray, marble eyes seemed to burrow deep into her skin as he stared at her. Only twice had she ever seen such an intense look in Rui before: after Tsukushi had begged Shizuka to stay in Japan and when...

When he had told Tsukushi he was in love with her.

Before she could open her mouth to inquire, his hand covered it and he shook his head, immediately silencing her. When he began to speak, his voice was lower than usual and the deep timbre of it seemed to vibrate in her ears. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Tsukushi?" She nodded and felt prompted to respond, but only waited for him to continue. "I'm graduating from university in a month. Do you know what that means?"

Tsukushi almost said "Yes," but then considered it. His father certainly wasn't ill or dying, so would he take over the family company? She knew he would probably enter some sort of business training or the like--but wasn't that what he'd been studying in college, just like her? It seemed strange when she thought about it, because she realized that she really didn't know. So instead, she shook her head and said, "No."

His smile seemed almost sad as he said, "I will be beginning as a business associate and manager for the company. I'm almost twenty-three now, and... Well, I've delayed for much too long. I should have found a fianceé at least two years ago, but I can't just find a woman out of the blue to marry." Tsukushi nodded in understanding. The search was especially difficult for a young, rich, handsome man, who found himself surrounded constantly by gold-digging, lecherous females almost all of the time. "My father delivered an ultimatum to me. He has never been one for pre-arranged marriages, but if necessary, that will be the case."

At those words, Tsukushi almost choked when she felt something tighten horribly in her throat. Her head swam and she hastily grabbed her drink off the table, taking one slow, long sip before she could raise her eyes to meet Rui's once more. At the sight of them she forced herself to calm her breathing and think rationally--she didn't know what he was going to say. Besides, she had no reason to be worked up. He was only her friend, not an essential part of her life; she didn't have to fear losing him or his friendship. She had no special feelings for him, no affection beyond that of a friend.

"Makino Tsukushi." Her head jolted up and she found herself staring directly into his calm, gray eyes. "I love you."

Everything was silent. Not even the sound of Akira and Soujiro's breathing could be heard, especially not beneath the rapid beating of her heart in her ears. "Do you remember? Every day, you would go outside onto the emergency staircase and shout, 'I hope you all die from overindulgence!' or, 'The king has donkey ears!' You were amazing," he ended the sentence with a short laugh, smiling the smile that had always made her pulse jump. "I think I was trying to fool myself when I told you I was just using you to forget Shizuka. When I was with you... Only you were on my mind."

She finally spoke. "Rui..."

Rui cut her off with one raised hand. It was the first time he had ever stopped her from saying something she wanted to say, and he shot her an apologetic look as he told her, "Please, just this once." Tsukushi could only nod in acquiescence.

"I know, you already told me back then when I came back from France--you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you. So I have been content to just be by your side--to be your friend. For years I've watched the drama unfold between you and Tsukasa. I've seen you cry over him, laugh over him, experience new things with him, and eventually find your heart stolen and broken by him. Though I wish there were, there's nothing I can do to ever fix you. But I will never, ever abandon you, Makino Tsukushi. I never want you to work yourself until you can no longer keep your eyes open; I never want you to be awake in the middle of the night worrying over your family situation; I never want to see you remembering Tsukasa with such pain in your eyes."

Tsukushi could think nothing, feel nothing, see nothing but his intense stare as he said, "Marry me."


	8. What's a Dream but a Dream

Readers—I finished this, if only for you.

**Recompense for Treachery**

Chapter 8, "What's a Dream but a Dream?"

* * *

The sound of Soujiro making an odd half snort, half choke noise echoed in the complete and utter silence. 

He cleared his throat once more in his sleep before he moved on the couch, his clothes rumpling and scratching against the fabric of the cushions, and his feet made a light bump against the wood of the couch's arm. He snorted again before it seemed he was done.

Tsukushi, however, didn't register anything of her friend's movements. Her wide, expressive brown eyes were focused completely on the man sitting in front of her, taking in every single characteristic of the person she had become so close to in the last five years. She traced his long nose, his dark lashes, his slightly glassy, clear ash-grey eyes, his pale brown hair, his casual jaw, his perfectly-shaped ears, his elegant neck, his wide, strong shoulders, and the rest of his lean, relaxed body. When she paused at his toes, her face rose back up to meet his with an expression that reminded him vaguely of a girl with all of her insides boiling in turmoil. With the insecurity of a calf on its first legs and the hesitance of a woman who had experienced far more than she should have, she creased her brow and hunched her shoulders.

"I... I don't know how..." Tsukushi's lips dried and she unconsciously drew her tongue across them, immediately drawing Rui's eyes, "how I feel about you." She finally let her eyes rest on his, awaiting judgment.

She had grown so much since high school it was almost painful. And he had seen every part of it: the first time she kissed Tsukasa, rather than him kissing her, the first time she had moved in with Tsukasa, the first time she had gotten drunk, the first time she had gone to university, the first time she had given herself away--that one had been obvious, no one had to tell Rui about it, he could tell just by looking at her--and then her first real, true break-up. But then, right at that moment, Rui found himself fixated on nothing but the girl sitting beside him like the big fish that got away. He had had his chance with her so long before, but had blown it, and he knew he would never have another chance unless he could tell her, only for the second time in his life, the various, overwhelming desires for her that had been pushed to the farthest corners of his heart until he could bear it no longer. He wanted see every spark of life in her, to witness every excited moment, to hold her whenever she could no longer stand on her own, and finally have her as much as she did him.

So he let his arm extend towards her, his hand cup her cheek, his fingers brush across her light, soft skin, and he allowed himself one sip of her surprised brown eyes before taking her lips against his own. They were slack and pliant from the unexpected maneuver and Rui could do no less than take full advantage. Some part of his mind begged silently his two unconscious friends to not wake up while the other part pressed his mouth firmly and with all his exploding, pent-up passion against hers, so soft and warm and moist beneath him. His hand traveled up from her heated cheek to her locks of smooth, long, brown hair where his fingers tangled in each individual strand, and he was comforted.

She responded.

Her body seemed to go limp, for her lips grasped onto his but still released--like a drowning girl--and he had to release his tantalizing grasp to support her with both hands. He let his eyes flick open briefly before his arms went from slack at her sides to wrapping tightly around her, and he allowed his fingers to briefly trace the line of her hip before his vision of her low-lidded brown eyes, ruddy cheeks and puckered lips was cut off when he drew her into another desperate kiss.

Rui never expected to feel both of Tsukushi's hands press against his chest, trace up to his shoulders, and twine around his neck to pull him closer. But it was welcome and he quickly adapted, so her body was pressed into him and his tight grip absorbed her from all sides. When his assault on her tender mouth became stronger and more feverish he felt his body begin to grow warm and parts of him begin to hunger in ways he had rarely let himself hunger: he had waited for years, for five years, and now he had her.

But then an ugly beast reared its head--how, exactly, did she feel about him? Rui suddenly drew back from their passionate kiss and she opened a pair of slightly glazed, confused eyes, then blinked at him. Her face was flushed prettily, with bits of pink staining her cheeks and her lips pursing unconsciously. He gulped and pushed back some of her hair so he could see all of her pale face. Her brown eyes widened.

"Tsukushi... I can't... I mean, I don't know how you..." Tsukushi lightly pressed a finger against his lips to silence him. His nervousness quelled into a haze as she leaned forward, eyes closing, and kissed him. Reason abandoning him, Rui parted his lips from hers and mumbled quietly, "Let's go somewhere more... private." She could only nod silently as they left the two drunks sprawled uncomfortably in the living room and sought out space for themselves.

Rui held her hand tightly, as if afraid his dream would dissipate as rapidly as he had found it and she would float away. In the darkness his shaking fingers found the sliding panel doors of his bedroom and—oddly, they were already open, with a dim light shining through a window. Unable to ponder this he drew Tsukushi in behind him and she offered no protests when he led her to his bed and sat her on the edge.

When Rui encountered nothing but a calm smile and a pretty blush from Tsukushi, he wondered if she was in her right mind; but he remembered she tended not to drink alcohol. He felt her hand light on his and unable to resist any longer he enveloped her in a kiss, pressing her down onto the bed. Every emotion he had kept inside for a time so long he couldn't piece it together came boiling to the top as he lifted his head, staring into cloudy brown eyes. He had to remember to take it slow—as much as his desire to love her overwhelmed him—and give her the best experience possible. It seemed so difficult when she was pliant to every move he made: he removed her shirt and she returned the favor, kisses absorbing them both in between removing each article of clothing until they were both naked on the bed. Rui could hardly keep his head as they made the most incredible love of his mortal life.

The fact Tsukushi so readily accepted his advances should have concerned him, but he was too swept away in her to contemplate it.

Rui jolted awake as if he had never slept; but, low blood pressure in tact, he quickly fell back to his pillow and let out a yawn. He did jerk rather violently, though, when he tried to stretch and lightly bumped something or someone lying beside him.

When he saw Tsukushi curled up, sleeping beside him, Rui remembered the night before and blushed a little. He wondered what it would mean for them. Would she marry him? As well as he knew her, Rui hadn't been able to gauge any of her responses since he first asked her. It was all so strange... but he was happy and didn't mind it.

Slowly she awoke, and he laughed inwardly when she found herself tied up in his arms. She relaxed into him at first—and then with a start covered herself with the sheets, turning a bright shade of red and squeaking with alarm. Rui watched her with unveiled curiosity and concern when she nearly fell out of bed in her haste to stand up. His puzzlement turned to a frown when she stared at him and where she had been sleeping only minutes before with a wretched expression.

"We... last night... did...?" she blubbered. "Oh, no..."

"Tsukushi? What is it?" Rui slowly moved over to her side of the bed and looked intently at her. Tsukushi held her head and shook it.

"No, no," she moaned, "No, we couldn't have." She looked at him, eyes watering, and said, "We did, didn't we?"

Unsure of how to respond, as she was obviously in distress, Rui only nodded his head. This appeared to be the wrong answer when she burst into tears. "I can't believe it," she cried. "I can't, not at all, not at all." It was at that moment he remembered the day Tsukushi and Tsukasa broke up. It was a horrible incident, and afterwards she had naturally come crying to his door. She gave the whole story—and how it tore her up when she had given herself away to Tsukasa and been left mere weeks later. She had thought herself the thrown away toy. She experienced more pain that day than Rui thought was more than any person should have to in her entire life.

A strong grip took hold of his heart when Tsukushi sank to her knees and sobbed. Murmuring, "I'm sorry, Doumyouji," she only called him that when she missed him, when she was afraid, "I'm sorry, Junpei." As much as he hadn't expected to hear that name, it didn't surprise him.

He had known it was wrong to tell her. He knew it was wrong now to have done it.

As Tsukushi cried and Rui could do nothing—he woke up.

Blinking heavy lids Rui glanced around himself. His back felt cramped and his head burned and ached.

"Why are you awake?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Tsukushi sat beside him on the couch, flipping channels on the muted television. She seemed to have dragged it in from his bedroom and resorted to a number of extension cords to plug it in. Looking at the clock, he noted it was still around midnight. Tsukushi smiled at him the way she always did—as a friend, as a  
loving friend. Rui could only smile back when she asked, "Are you all right? Your dream looked rather fronting." It had been, he thought with a frown.

Eventually, Rui had Tsukushi sleeping soundly in his bedroom after a few times she asked, "Are you all right? You went out like a light—I didn't expect anyone to wake up until at least noon tomorrow." He said he had merely been troubled and put her to bed. Now, he was crashed beside Soujiro, and he could ponder what his dream had told him. Tsukushi didn't love him, not the way he loved her. He would learn to live; he would have to find something else and let her alone. He resolved to wait some time more—though his heart pulled and it hurt.

* * *

The next day Tsukushi rose long before the three boys even began to stir. She had set Rui's alarm early enough that she could return home, fix herself up and be ready for her early class while still having a bit of space for a leisurely breakfast. She liked to plan with time to spare. 

Sitting through economics, Tsukushi pondered her relationship with Junpei. With Doumyouji Tsukasa finally no longer a part of her life, she felt a space in her had gone empty—but it was a hole Junpei was already beginning to fill. To this she wasn't sure how to react but his advances were welcome and she found herself without a doubt that she would, and could, enjoy his company. It was with that resolve that she left school that afternoon to the small fish shop where they had arranged to meet before she left for work.

The bells jangled as Tsukushi walked into the small, dimly-lit eatery. Seeing Junpei's hand waving she passed the tables to where he sat, a pair of sunglasses on his head and a bright smile decorating his lips. "You look jolly," she noted as she took a seat across from him. Junpei chuckled with a deep voice.

"It feels like a good day today, doesn't it?" he asked. "The semester's ending, you can just feel it in your bones."

The pair chatted idly for some time, through drinks and overcooked fish. Tsukushi was least expecting it when Junpei asked, "Would you be interested in dating?" It was lucky she wasn't sipping her soda water or it might have gone up her nose.

"D-dating?" she asked. "Well... I thought we were. In a way." She looked slightly confused.

Junpei laughed then and patted her hand where it lay on the table. "I just meant that... Well, I really like you a lot, Makino-san." He kept his eyes meaningfully on hers. "And I know you're looking to finish at school this semester, so I hoped... I hoped that you might tell me what you're thinking." Tsukushi had to smile: he looked like so much to her, hopeful but strong in his own right. She admired his individualism.

"Oh, Junpei-kun, I do like you. What is it you're looking for?" she raised one eyebrow. Junpei cracked a smile and turned her palm over so he could twine his fingers with hers.

"Just to love."

* * *

Rui thought the story to be rather tiresome, now. He had first found it that way when he had to tell it to Tsubaki at a dinner. "Tsukushi took her degree and got an associate position for a broker. She and Oribe live outside the city so he can be closer to school, where he's staying for another year. When he graduates they plan to marry and leave in the spring." Tsukasa was one of the first to hear it; he had been rather white, fingers holding the table. Shigeru didn't bother to comfort him. Sakurako and Shigeru had followed it all from the beginning, both being rather close friends of Tsukushi herself. Akira and Soujiro had took it upon themselves to threaten Junpei with severe bodily harm if anything happened to go wrong. 

Rui had watched with a little empathic pain when Doumyouji and Tsukushi shook hands at she and Junpei's wedding. He hadn't even been a guest—merely Shigeru's escort to the reception.

For himself, Rui had decided to flatly refuse every marriage "opportunity" presented to him. His father, the strict type, had been so overwhelmed by his son's earnest work in the company he allowed him a year; and two years; and five years. Finally the great Mr. Hanazawa had submitted. "Find whatever it is you're looking for," he had told Rui—annoyed, put off.

Tsukushi loved to work and worked to love. Junpei's acting career took off when he landed another cameo and ended up catching more eyes than anyone expected.

Tsukushi bought her parents a house. The day she did she called Shigeru and both girls, just girls, went there and had a commoner's dinner with sama and potatoes.

The End.


End file.
